


Kiss It Better

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [58]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  If you’re taking requests, would you do a Poe x reader where the reader is a medical officer in the resistance? Poe comes in for every little scratch just for an excuse to talk to her lol. (I’m pre-med so this is something I think about a lot 😜). Can be fluff or whatever you want! ❤️
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	Kiss It Better

You were leaning over your patient, stethoscope to their chest and listening to them breathe in and out.

“Y/N?”

You heard one of your fellow nurses, Beliz say. You held up a finger to let her know you needed a moment. You then removed the stethoscope and spoke with your patient, “You’re wheezing, alright. I suggest some antibiotics. I’ll have another nurse discuss your options.” You then stepped away and spoke with Beliz, “Yes?”

“He’s here. Again.”

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose, “Alright. Is he in his usual spot?”

“Of course,” your fellow nurse chuckled. He shook his head, “He’s a determined one.”

“I’m well aware of that. Anyway, thanks. I’ll see him now.” You walked over to the bed in the corner. The curtain was drawn and you heard the familiar voice speaking.

“I’m not exaggerating! It does hurt!” You pull back the curtain and your “patient” straightens. He smiles, “Hiya, Nurse.”

You roll your eyes, “Commander Dameron, what have you done this time?”

“Aw c’mon now. Don’t pretend like you’re not happy to see me.”

“Dameron, you come here every other day complaining of some sort of injury when it turns out it’s barely anything. You probably only come here just to talk to me.”

Poe chuckled and ran his hand through his unruly black curls, “Alright. You caught me. All those past times, I was never really hurt.”

“Obviously,” you muttered.

“But this time I am!”

“Alright. I’ll bite,” you cross your arms over your chest, “What ails you this time?”

“You see,” Poe cleared his throat, “There’s something wrong with my heart.”

You cocked your brow, “Oh?”

He nodded, “Yeah. Everytime I see you, it skips a beat. Tell me, is that normal?”

You couldn’t help but smile as you shook your head and stepped closer to Poe, “Seems like you’re lovesick, Commander.”

Poe soflty smiled, “And my lips… they’re kinda sore too.”

You rest your hands on your shoulders, “And what, pray tell, do you think I should do about it?”

Poe eyed your lips and mumbled, “Kiss them better?”

You softly laughed as you stepped back, “Take me on a date first and we’ll see.”

Poe groaned as you turned and began to walk away, “You’re killing me here, Y/N!”

“Tomorrow night at eight! Don’t be late!” You went to check up on your real patients leaving Poe. 

He looked down at BB-8 with a proud grin, “See? Told you I was smooth!”

He walked out of the medical wing with BB-8 protesting that he did nothing and that it was all you.


End file.
